


Alliance

by MadamPuddifoot9



Category: Shadowhunters, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alliance Rune, Boys In Love, Freeform, Gay Couple, Hurt/Comfort, I Love You, Love, M/M, Make Up, Malec, SH fi, Shadowhunters - Freeform, season 2 finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-13 00:26:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11748297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadamPuddifoot9/pseuds/MadamPuddifoot9
Summary: Magnus needs to talk to Alec before they make their alliance.





	Alliance

Clary and Magnus walked briskly toward Alec's office. Out of all the Shadowhunters and Downworlders the two men had agreed to try the Alliance rune for the first time.  
Although Magnus and Alec had put their differences aside for the good of the Shadow and Downworld they still hadn't addressed their relationship problems.  
Both had been eager to accept Clary's rune offer because as leaders they would try anything to protect their own.

"Alec should be done with his call to the inquisitor." Clary said as they entered the corridor leading to Alec's office. 

Magnus slowed to a stop.

"Magnus?" Clary said as she whipped around, her firey curls whipping around her neck as she turned.

Magnus lifted his hand to stop her.  
"Give me a moment alone with, Alexander, will you biscuit?" He asked 

Clary gave him a gentle look, a small smile lighting her face. "Forgive him." She said gently. "He loves you. What hope is there for the rest of us if you two can't make it work."

Magnus' eyes sparkled a little and it had little to do with the thin like of glitter that lined his underlash.  
"I think this time it is me who needs to be forgiven."

"For pretending to help the Queen?" Clary asked 

"For giving up so easily." He replied quietly. 

"Go." Clary encouraged. "The sooner you fix things, the sooner we can rune you." 

Magnus nodded curtly and left her. He walked steadily towards Alec's door even though his legs felt like they might leave him. "Don't be a coward, Bane." He scolded himself.

He could knock but instead Magnus gently opened the door and stepped inside Alec's office.

Alec stood with his back to Magnus , he was standing haunched over as he typed quickly onto his electronic pad. 

"Yes?" He asked not bothering to turn to see who had interrupted him. His voice was tired, stressed.

Magnus crossed the room in two steps and enveloped Alec from behind. His hands sliding under Alec's arms and closing around his stomach.  
He felt Alec startle, then stiffen at the sudden contact.  
Magnus rested his chin on Alec's shoulder.

"I love you." Magnus said quietly.  
He felt Alec's breathing become a little laboured and his heart broke again. Further... if that was even possible.

"That bad, huh?" Alec croaked.

"Alexander?" Magnus asked confused by those words. 

Alex turned and Magnus adjusted his hold on the Shadowhunter. 

"I said 'that bad', you think I'm not going to make it through the night?" Alec said quietly, a little dejected.

"No." Magnus said shaking his head "never say that." He shock Alec a little "never say that again." 

"Then what's changed?" He looked down at Magnus' hands holding onto him. 

"That's the thing, Alexander." Magnus said trying to keep his voice steady. "Nothing has changed. I can't stop loving you. It's impossible."

Alec's eyes seemed to flicker to life before his own and Magnus would do anything to keep them like that. He ever wanted to see the light behind them flicked out again. 

"I'm sorry I gave up on us so easily. I- I... have so much in my head recently and -"

Alec interrupted "Magnus?" 

"Yes, Alexander?"

"I love you too." 

Magnus let out a breath he didn't realise he was holding. He enveloped Alec again and sighed into Alec's tight embrace.  
"I love you so much." He whispered.  
They kissed then. A desperate, long kiss that said more "I'm sorry" and more "I love yous" 

When they broke apart Alec cradled Magnus' face.  
"Magnus, you have had so much going on recently. So much more that I can even comprehend, you don't have to be sorry for anything. I understand."

"That's where you're wrong." Magnus said firmly "the look on your face before the lift doors closed last week... I never want to cause you that kind of pain again."

"Or I you." Alec nodded.

"Alexander Lightwood. Will you bind your life to mine in an Alliance rune?" Magnus asked dramatically.

"I would be honoured." Alec laughed. 

"Good because I'm fairly certain, Clary is listening in at the door." Magnus smirked

"Am not!" Clary called back.

"Come in, Clary." Alec said rolling his eyes. 

Clary entered the room. "Are you both ready?" 

Alec nodded, "ready." The both said.


End file.
